Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{3}{4} \times 5\dfrac{3}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{15}{4} \times \dfrac{23}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{15 \times 23}{4 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{345}{16}$ $ = 21 \dfrac{9}{16}$